


Cold Night

by spooky_cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CUTE SLEEPY THINGS ITS CUTE, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Levi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_cat/pseuds/spooky_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold night at the Survey Corps castle. Wind rattled the shutters as the tired soldiers tried to sleep, wrapped up tightly in their thin blankets. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable night. Mikasa Ackerman lay in bed, wide awake. Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling above her, thinking to herself. Everyone else in the room seemed to be asleep. Sasha snored loudly, murmuring to herself. Christa and Ymir were on the opposite bunk, and at some point Ymir must have climbed into Christa's bed because they were cuddled up together, fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: kitty-kagune
> 
> It was my first ever rivamika, and I have only written one more since then.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please do not share or post my work elsewhere without my permission! Thank you

It was a cold night at the Survey Corps castle. Wind rattled the shutters as the tired soldiers tried to sleep, wrapped up tightly in their thin blankets. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable night.

Mikasa Ackerman lay in bed, wide awake. Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling above her, thinking to herself. Everyone else in the room seemed to be asleep. Sasha snored loudly, murmuring to herself. Christa and Ymir were on the opposite bunk, and at some point Ymir must have climbed into Christa's bed because they were cuddled up together, fast asleep. Mikasa sat up and crawled over to the ladder. She climbed down, gasping as her bare feet made contact with the cold floor. Hurriedly, she pulled on her boots, trying to make as little noise as possible. The cold air was already creating goose-bumps on her exposed skin, causing her to shiver. Soundlessly, she walked over to the door and lifted the latch. It was impossible to hide the loud noise the stiff door made as it opened. Wincing at the sound, Mikasa turned to check on her roommates. They couldn't catch her sneaking out. Ymir stirred at the sound, shuffling slightly next to Christa. Her tanned arm pulled the sleeping blonde closer to her and she smirked slightly in her sleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, Mikasa left the room.

Her boots tapped against the stone as she tip-toed down the hallway. It was dark, but she knew exactly where she was going. Up the stairs and round the corner, she had almost reached his room. Finally, she came to a stop in front of a large oak door with a shining handle. Levi's room. Nervously, Mikasa opened the door and stepped inside. In the darkness, she could just make out his bed and a small lump in the middle of it. Normally, the Heichou would have awoke at the sound of someone entering his room, but Mikasa was humanity's second strongest soldier. Her movements were quiet and swift, making her harder to detect. Making her way across the room, she used the wind to conceal her tired footsteps. Eventually, she was close enough to Levi's bedside to see his face, calm in his slumber. This was the first time Mikasa had seen him like this, his expression so untroubled and his lips slightly parted, quite different from his usual scowl. He appeared younger and more vunerable with his muscles relaxed and his eyes closed. His hair was messy, soft strands swept across his forehead.

'Heichou' whispered Mikasa, taking one more step forward. The second the word left her lips, a dagger was at her throat, a strong hand clamped on her shoulder. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared into Levi's cold grey eyes and felt his breath on her face.

'Ackerman' he hissed, lowering the dagger and dropping it on the bed. 'What are you doing here so late at night?' His voice was tired as he flopped back down onto the bed, brushing the loose hair out of his face.

'I couldn't sleep' Mikasa replied, pulling her sleeves down over her hands. All she was wearing was a long shirt and her boots; quite a strange combination. Raising a hand up to his face, the Corporal rubbed his eyes sleepily. Lifting the covers, he patted the bed beside him. Mikasa sat down, welcoming the warmth as the covers were wrapped around her. Kneeling down, Levi slid off her boots, his fingers accidentally touching her smooth, pale skin. He gently set the boots aside and sat back down on the bed. He too was only wearing a shirt, but it was shorter than Mikasa's and his underwear was just visible under the white fabric. 'I need some covers too' he muttered, shuffling closer to Mikasa and wrapping the blanket around them both. His muscular arm pressed against her own as they sat together, warming up from their time spent outside of the covers. After a while, Levi inquired: 'Did anyone see you come here?' Mikasa shook her head in reply, resting it on his shoulder. Lifting his arm, he pulled her closer and held her tightly.

'You scared me, creeping up on me like that' he whispered in her ear, slightly embarrassed that he hadn't caught her sooner. 'You? Scared?' Mikasa laughed, pressing her face against him. Levi planted a kiss on her head, breathing in the scent of her soft hair. Mikasa's heart fluttered in her chest, so much so that the Corporal felt it. He laughed, stroking her head affectionately. Most people would be surprised if they saw Levi acting in such a way. In fact, most would be surprised that he could even feel love. But Mikasa knew different.

With a big yawn, Mikasa pushed Levi down onto the bed, curled up on his chest. 'Get off me!' He cried, trying to maintain a straight face. She rolled to the side, curling her long body around his short one. Leaning forward, she pecked his neck. 'Little spoon' she whispered in his ear, closing her eyes. In less than two seconds, she was asleep. Levi closed his eyes too, smiling as Mikasa's breasts pressed against his head. 'Goodnight, beautiful' he whispered as he slipped into sleep, held by the girl he loves most in the whole world.


End file.
